Butterflies and Jumping mice
by BabyDxllTL
Summary: Coraline relizies her true love is hidden in plain sight.. Coraline x Wybie


**Note that this is my first story for any comments are appreciated. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Coraline characters of course.**

The freckled face girl sits at the dining room table unsure if the waffles and strawberries were safe to eat. She picks up her fork and makes a face,even though the smell of butter and fruit and her hot chocolate were making her mesmerized.

"What's wrong dear, don't you want to eat your waffles" The other mother asked Coraline.

"Ha ya, I was just getting to it" Coraline says deciding to give in to her tummy's pleads. She was hungry considering she had barely eaten anything in the past day. There was a sudden knock on the door. The buttoned eyed beauty gives Coraline a smirk while getting up to go answer the door.

"Must be your... friend." The other mother tells Coraline. Walking away with her high heels fading away to thethe door. Not long after, the mother appears with an other Wybie. Oh great, another wybie Coraline thinks rolling her eyes.

"Hello Why were you born." She asks him putting a hand on her hip. Other Wybie stares at her big brown, sparkling eyes through his black button ones.

"Not talking huh?" Coraline asks confused. She met Wybie a couple days back when she was bored out of her mind, she was trying to find some well for her water witching as her dad number one had said. Coraline's stomach had started flipping as she remembered his shy smile, and his cute awkwardness. No Coraline dont do that! Her brain had singnaled to her stomach to stop being like that.

"I thought you would like him more if he talked a little less"

"So.. he can't talk at all" The other mother gives her a little nod from the head.

"I like it!" Coraline says looking at Wybie up and down, trying to figure him out, knowing something about him was making her tingly.

"Mr. Bobinski had invited you two to go see his circus after breakfast." The beldam guided Wybie and Coraline to the front door.

"Now run along you two and have fun". The word 'fun' was ringing in Coralines ears, too distracted in the thought of what that had meant, to notice Wybie turn around to see the disguised monster give him a wink. He turns back around knowing exactly what that meant. The two walk up the stairs, Coraline giggling telling Wybie about the original Mr. B. They walk into the door front rolling into the funhouse with joy and excitement. Wybie steps on the canon to see a cotton candy come flying out. He watched Coraline walking away to the pooping popcorn chicken. Other Wybie smiles and blushes a little at the thoughts of Coraline going a little to far in terms of her great curvy figure. He quickly steps on all the canons before she turns around knowing she will laugh at it.

"Haha Wybie!" She laughs taking a cottan candy cone from his arm, not knowing Wybie secretly wanted her to enjoy his entertainment, and giving him a small smile her butterflies starting to happen again. She had notice while they crawled their way to the circus tent, that his dark tanned hands were noticaly bigger then her small pale ones, he looks at his face recognizing every detail. His black buttons were so mysterious and engaging that she had to blink to stop staring, his cute round nose, he had plump lips looked so soft, she imagined what it would be like to kiss them or even for them to... CORALINE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! She thinks embarrassed and blushing. He gives her that Wybie smile as the actually enter the tent. They sit down to watch the performance, but she cant focus to the jumping mice spelling out her name. Her eyes trail back down his tall body to what seems to be in good shape, She bites her lower lip and finds herself staring at his 'Button' hoping he doesn't notice, but he does. She blushes intensely as he looks at her. The both turn back to the jumping mice performance. After Coraline cheers for both her and Wybie, they leave and go down past the house to the garden.

"Hey uh Wybie where we going" Coraline asks, red as a firetruck as he grabs her hand and brings her to the giant mechanical grasshopper. It flies up in the air gently and smoothly.

"hehehe" The blue haired beauty nervously giggled while Wybies hand touches her leg and up her thigh. He leans in for a kiss and Coraline goes for it, his hand still tracing up her right thigh as his other is trailing over her breast area up her neck and back down to her waist where he holds her. They finally pull away after what seems like forever. Coraline leans and nibbles his ear and neck, while still hugging. Wybie looks at Coraline through his button eyes. The buttons! Coraline exclaimed in her head.

"That's why am so attached to him" She accidentally says out loud.

"Oops haha ignore" She says embarrassed. He shrugs thinking wonderful things he wants to do to Coraline. They continue to tounge kiss his hand going over her sensitive parts. She let's out a little pant and starts getting wet, but she knows she has to control herself and her hormones. Wybie knew the same.

"Wybie or other Wybie I had fun tonight with the circus and our uh session, but I can't do whatever was gonna happen, another time though k?" We asks Wybie winking and her face the same color as when they started. She knew that he understood. The grasshopper lowers to the front door to drop them off

"Oh Wybie, thank you." She kisses him on the cheek not noticing the other mother was watching before she and the other father come out to take her in.

"How was the circus dear?" She asks knowing what happened. The little family go inside. But the mom stayed behind looking at Wybies sad face. She does smile motion around her mouth, making sure Coraline would stay over night. Making Wybie less glum knowing what will happen next...

Well that was my first story, tell me what you think and if I should do a second chapter!


End file.
